You've Got a Friend... part 2
by vangiekitty
Summary: Hank helps Bobby with a troubling problem. Slash.


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men and I make no money from these stories.

**You've Got a Friend...Part 2 by vangiekitty**

** **

**...Continued from part 1:**

** **

** **

****"Well, then what about with a friend?"Hank asked quietly.

Bobby was startled, surely he had heard wrong.He pushed away from Hank and sat up, staring into the deep, blue eyes.

"Um...**What did you say ?"**

"I said," Hank replied calmly, "why not take a chance, make the experiment if you will, with a friend?"

"Yeah, right.And what friend exactly did ya have in mind, Hank?I mean, who do you think I should ask?Which one of the X-Men do you think is up for a little homoerotic activity, huh?Let's see now, there's Gambit, he's mighty fine.Only I think Rogue might have a little something to say about that.Or what about Logan?I'm sure he'd be amenable to a pass.Except he might cut my head off after I made it.Or what about Warren?Now there's a thought... Oh wait, I know, how about Scott?He already acts like he's got something shoved up his ass. So I'm sure Jean won't mind!

"If you'd be quiet for a moment Robert," Hank replied calmly, interrupting his friend's rant, "I'll try to explain.I was actually offering myself as the friend in question."

"Uh, yourself?"Bobby asked stupidly.He couldn't believe what he was hearing."Are you talking about...You and me...Uh… I mean, that is to say...We would be uh..."

"Kissing."Hank was still very calm as though he discussed the idea of kissing other men on a daily basis. 

"Uh...Kissing."Bobby repeated weakly.His brain felt numb."But Hank, you're straight!"He blurted."I mean...Doesn't the idea of, you know, kissing another man kind of, I don't know, freak you out?I mean, it freaks me out, and I'm the one who might be gay."

"Robert, listen."Hank said with infinite patience."It's true that I have never had anything but heterosexual urges.But you are my friend -- my **best friend.I care about you very deeply.And, in light of that, a kiss is not such a very large thing to do for friendship.I assure you, I would do a great deal more than that to be sure that you would not hurt yourself again."**

"So..."Bobby cleared his throat."So you're saying that we should...Perform an experiment to see if I'm really..."He let the sentenced dangle.

"Precisely.I am correct in assuming that it is the confusion about your sexual orientation which is causing you such distresses?"

"Yeah.God.If I could just be sure..."

"So an experiment would be the logical next step. You do agree?"

"I guess..."Bobby still looked confused."But I mean...You talking about the peck on the cheek or something -- right?"

"No.A kiss on the mouth would be more appropriate, I think.Does the prospect of us kissing make you uncomfortable, Robert?"

"Um, Hank.This is such a weird conversation to be having with you right now.It does make me uncomfortable.I mean...Not because I'm not attracted to you or anything.Because...Well...I think I sorta **am."He blushed furiously.**

"But?"Hank remained unperturbed.

"But, I mean -- that makes it that much harder.Don't you see?I mean -- I just don't think I can do it.That's the whole problem really; I don't think I can, you know, take the lead."

"Would you like me to, " take the lead" as you put it, Robert?"

"I...Geeze, Hank.Would you really do that for me?"

"I would and I will, Robert."

"What -- now?"

"No time like the present."Hank remarked.

"OK, OK -- but wait, Hank.I'm not ready..."

But Hank cut him off by leaning forward and kissing him gently but firmly on the lips.

Bobby caught his breath, startled and unsure of how to react.He had thought that Hank would end the kiss quickly, but his friend seemed to know that he needed more than a swift peck to understand what he was feeling. Hank's mouth lingered on his and he felt one large, blue - furred hand reach up to caress his cheek. Bobby's eyes were closed, his brain struggling to process all the new sensations.Hank's mouth felt so firm, so right on his somehow.The lips weren'ttoo full or two soft or coated in cherry flavored gloss.He realized he had always hated the taste of lipstick when he kissed a girl.

This was how it should be, he instinctively felt.No slick gloss, no girlish softness, just the feel of another man's mouth on his, warm and rough and luscious.And as for the taste...Hmm -- Bobby wished he had the nerve to taste Hank's mouth -- but that would surely be pushing it.

As though Hank had read his mind, he felt the older man's lips partingas he deepened the kiss.Daring greatly, Bobby opened his own lips and was shocked to feel Hank's warm tongue probing gently into his mouth.The sensation was beyond anything he'd ever experienced.Hesitantly, he pushed his own tongue forward and Hank licked it delicately, like a cat tasting cream.

Bobby sighed gently into his friend's mouth -- a sigh that was part moan.Hank seemed to take it as a sign that he should end the kiss for he drew back slowly, withdrawing his probing tongue and leaving Bobby with one last, sweet, open -mouthed kiss on the lips.

"Mmmmm..." Bobby's hazel eyes fluttered open at last and he stared deeply into Hank's blue eyes.

"Is that a noise of approval?"Hank seemed amused."I take it you enjoyed the experience, Robert?"

"Yes... it was.. amazing, Hank.It was incredible, only..."

"Only?"

"Well, it's just that... no, never mind.It was great."

"Was the kiss not satisfactory?"Hank was concerned.

"Oh, more than satisfactory -- much more!Wonderful in fact.But, it's just that... You kissed Me. So now I know what it's like to be kissed By a man.But I still don't know what it's like to Kiss a man."

Hank smiled at his friend."You feel you're ready to take the lead now Robert?"

**To be continued in part 3….**

****

** **

****


End file.
